


Scars.

by sturidge



Series: Scars. [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	Scars.

"Can you... keep the lights out, please?" Bart asked, with a bit of uneasiness on his tone.  
  
Jaime, struggling to get his shirt off, gave him a weird look. By then Reyes was expecting him to have vibrated out of those uncomfortable clothes, but much to his surprise, Bart was cornered against the other side of his bed, looking... distraught, to say the least.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Did you change your mind?" he asked, worriedly.  
  
That was their big night together - or at least it was _supposed_ to be. The moment when they would, err, well, _consumate_ their relationship. They had been waiting for it for a while now, but with fighting aliens, getting kidnapped, going against super-villains and trying to save the world, it had constantly gotten side-tracked. Jaime was holding the hope it wouldn't be the case now.  
  
They had been through a lot, Bart and Jaime, before getting ready for that big step; lots of mental and physically preparation. Lots of holding back. Fighting the urge to jump onto each other whenever when they were in the same room, or not run to the nearest bathroom to a quick smoochie - all in the name of love. Given the bit of age difference, Reyes had thought it would be better if they waited until Bart was absolutely, 100% positive about the whole thing - neither wanted Barry Allen going crazy over his future grandson if something went awry.  
  
They waited until Jaime's mind was completely healed, after their first attempt of watching gay porn going horribly wrong.  
  
(Not to mention, he had to pick a day Khaji Da wouldn't bother him. Last thing he wanted was getting sex tips from a scarab.)  
  
But now, as he sat on the end of the bed, he considered maybe they should push it further forward - even if it meant that more than just his uniform would be _blue._  
  
"It's nothing. Nothing", Bart insisted, turning off the lamp. That was a lie, if Jaime could ever recognize one.  
  
"Come on, _ese._ You can tell me what this is about", Jaime insisted, turning the lights back on. Bart tried to shut him up with a kiss, but he held him back by the shoulders.  
  
Bart left out a sigh. Jaime wasn't really going to give in, that much he knew for sure. He grimaced and, very carefully, removed his shirt, exposing his body for Reyes for the first time.  
  
He could hear Jaime gasping when he finally saw the scars running down his back; the marks left by years living in that horrible future he tried so hard to run away from. Was he disgusted? Horrified? Bart held his head down, turned to the wall, decided not to know. He didn't want to see the look on Jaime's face when he left the room.  
  
Which, of course, Jaime didn't.  
  
Instead he pulled Bart closer, holding him tightly and burrying his face against the curve of neck. "I'm sorry", he whispered, running his fingers over the scars his plasma cannons had left on Bart's skin. Even with his quick healing, some scars never truly faded. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Bart wanted to say it was okay; it wasn't really his fault. That everything was fine now - but he couldn't. Not yet, at least. Instead, he left the silence do the talking for them, as they cuddled under Jaime's blankets.  
  
It wouldn't heal the scars in his body, sure.  
  
But those of his soul...


End file.
